Ice Apocalypse Part 1 of 3: The start
by NinjagoZanelover
Summary: When Zane and the others were having a peaceful day on the newly repaired bounty after the battle between Lloyd and the Overlord, they meet an unexpected enemy, Pythor, and his new black powers. He calls it, soul duplication. When everyone in Ninjago City gets affected by this spell, even our ninja, will Zane find a way to stop this apocalypse before it's too late? T to be safe.
1. Disbelief

**Hello readers! This is the starting story of my new series, Ice Apocalypse! Read my one shot of this, Radioactive. I'm surprised that 4 reviews for Radioactive just POOFED right in! Thanks! This story is in human form (ALL MY NINJAGO STORIES ARE IN HUMAN FORM)and this takes place after the final episode of season 3! **

* * *

**No POV**

It was a peacful day in the Bounty. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd, usually playing their video games. Nya and Misako, fixing up a new Exo suit. Garmadon and Sensei talking and drinking their tea. Finally, Cole taking cooking leasons from Zane.

**Zane POV**

"Now, you need to stir the batter in a _clockwise _way, not a _counter clockwise _way. Understand?" I instructed. I thought I could teach Cole how to cook, but I found out that he was **unteachable**!

Cole threw down the wooden spoon dripping with cake batter onto the floor, the wooden boards were filled with chocolate chips, and both of our faces were covered in batter too.

"UGH! I give up! I can't even mix a stupid bowl of cake batter! CAKE BATTER! I can't make my own favorite desert by myself with out you!" Cole whined while clutching the right sleeve of my PJ.

"Well-" **BOOM! **"Huh?!" Cole and I ran outside and onto the deck, we were the first ones there before Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, my father, Misako, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon came along. We were looking at Ninjago city, burning, destroyed. What we all saw, shocked us for good. What we saw, looked like...

A snake apocalypse.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was short, my parents banned me from my IPod and laptop so I couldn't get to this! Luckily I snuck it in before they could catch me! Thanks to all my readers for reviewing for my stories! :D**


	2. Foretold

**Hi guys! I don't own Ninjago!**

* * *

**Kai POV**

"Wha-What happened?!" I screamed. Cole, looking paler than ever, pointed at the figures chasing the people of Ninjago City, to find out that, they were being chased by _themselves. _

"They're being chased by their own bodies!" Jay gasped.

Suddenly Zane cried out in pain while he clutched his left eye, Dr. Julien caught his son before he fell to the floor, "Zane!" Julien cried out.

Then the area around Zane and Dr. Julien iced up, Lloyd nearly slipped on the frost, but luckily Misako and Garmadon caught him. Nya ran inside the bounty, and back outside with bandages in her hands, she wrapped Zane's left eye, using up all the bandages.

Oh god, I hope Zane is ok.

**Zane POV**

I-It...hurts, my eye...ugh...

_Zane...Zaaaaane..._

Huh? Who is that calling me?

_It is I, Himesh. The snow spirit._

Himesh? I have never heard of a spirit named Himesh...

_That is only because I apper to those who need me._

And why do I need you?

_Because war is coming. The most feared Serpintene leader, Pythor, is still alive. He has learned black magic, something I can not compete with. He will use the most dangerous spell known to us Guardian Spirits, it is call Soul Duplication, it duplicates your soul, taking all your power, knowing all your secrets, remembering all of your memories, making another you._

Then why didn't you tell me this before the day it happened?! My brothers and I could have done something about it!

_Because, Zane, I can only apper when it is fortold to happen, and right now, we need you and four other kids like you to help us._

When you say four other kids like me, you mean my brothers...right?

_No, I mean four NORMAL kids, and they all live in a far away village that you do not know of._

But...why me? Why not Lloyd? He is the most powerful in all of Ninjago!

_Because, Lloyd is not who we need, because you, Zane, are the chosen one to save Ninjago from the apocalypse._


	3. Girls

**I don't own Ninjago!**

* * *

**Zane POV**

"GAH!" I woke up, on the ground? I stood up and looked around, I was in some sort of old house, but why? I was just on the bounty! What has happened?!

I stood up, I had no time trying to firgure out what happened, but now, I have to find out what happened!

I looked at my self, I was in my regular clothes, a white hoodie with grey pants, my left eye had bandages on it, and I was wearing my new red shoes Kai gave me, which was now covered in dirt. I didn't love it, I liked it, but I think Kai was thinking of himself when he got these for me.

Speaking of Kai, where is everyone?

"Hello?" I said, no answer.

I tried again, "Helloooo?" No answer again. I tried it for the third time.

"HEL-" "Geez geez, I heard you the first time, shut up!" The mysterious voice snapped.

Well, that person is mean! Wha- ah...never mind that! Someone answered! That means I am not alone.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked calmly.

A figure merged in the shadows, then revealed himself, or rather, HERself!

"I'm Ruby Flare." she said.

Ruby Flare had a red long sleeve shirt on, black gloves, grey shoes, pure red eyes, orange pants, and long black hair with red highlights at the ends. Such interesting hair...

"...What are you looking at?" She pointed at my face, very closely.

I can sense this girl has anger problems. "Where am I?" I ask.

"Come outside with me." Ruby said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the old house, it turns out it was a tree house!

"Woah!" I yelled while I slid down an ice slide. I looked up, there was beautiful auroras floating about.

When we got to the bottom of the slide, I looked at the village in front of me, "Welcome to Aurora Village!" she said.

"I have never heard of Aurora Village before." I said, confused.

"That's because this village is hidden from outsiders," then she pointed to me, "and you're one of them."

"B-But I do not even know how I came here!" I stuttered.

A grin grew on her face, "Haha! I got yah! I brought you here with the help of some of the villagers!" "RUBY! Where are you, I-" "We, Aurora, WE!" "GEEZ! WE want to see the out sider too!" "Come on Ruby!"

"COMING! Come with me, ummm, what's your name?" She asked.

"Zane Julien." I responded.

"Ok Zane! Come meet my friends!" She pulled me to the park, where three girls walked around.

"Aha! There you are Ruby!" A girl with pink hair ran up to us. Then the other two came.

The first one had light pink hair with dark pink highlights at the ends, a green long sleeve shirt, purple shoes, light blue pants, and had blue eyes. "Hi! My name is Rayne!" She waves at me.

The next one had light green hair with dark green highlights at the ends, green shoes, blue pants, and a really dark green hoodie, "Hello, I'm Venus!"

The last one had a white hoodie like mine, grey pants...also like mine, black hair with a long strand of pure white hair, and snowy white eyes, that stared at mine.

I stared at her too, for it was like the world has frozen, into one icy world.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hey Bee'sGirl813, Jazz'sGirl813, and buntsonlover10, YOU KNOW WHO RUBY FLARE, RAYNE, VENUSE, AND AURORA ARE!**

**If you want to see what Ruby Flare, Venus, Rayne, and Aurora look like, go onto my new DeviantArt account! I'll post the pictures soon! Here's my username:**

**NinjagoZanelover**

**AAAAAND if you have a Minecraft account, go ask buntsonlover10!**

**When you get there, tell them that NinjagoZanelover sent you!**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1) Why is Zane there?**

**2) HOW did Zane get there?**

**3) Was this the village Himesh was talking about?**

**4) Who do you think the four kids Himesh was talking about could be?**

**5) What happened to the others?**

**6) HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY?**


	4. What had happened?

**I don't own Ninjago! Thanks for all my reviewers and readers! :D**

* * *

_Before Aurora Village_

**Jay POV**

"OH GOSH IS ZANE DEAD?!" I screamed.

"Jay, shut up!" Lloyd said in disbelief.

"He's extremely cold." Dr. Julien said, his breath was now visible.

"Well, we gotta-" I started before my vision went black.

"AHHH! I'M BLIND!" I yelled.

"I can't see, Nya!" Kai called out.

"Where are you guys?!" Cole said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, I felt my self falling, then splashing into water.

Since I couldn't see where I was, I allowed myself to float up to the surface, "GAH!" I gasped for breath.

Then I heard hissing, "The blue ninja! That'ssssss the ninth one we found!" "Yesssss, letsssss bring him to lord Pythor!"

L-Lord Pythor?!

**Pythor POV**

I was sitting on my purple throne, decorated with emeralds and rubies. Snappa ran in, "Lord Pythor! We found four ninja, a girl, and four old people!" he said.

Ninja? Haha, wonderful! "Bring them all in!" I commanded, Snappa bowed, "Anything you wisssh my lord, bring the prisssinorss!"

Mezmo and other Serpentine carried everyone in.

"Pythor! You stupid snake!" The red one yelled.

I chuckled, stupid humans. I felt some thing was wrong, I counted the ninja.

The black earth ninja, the red fire ninja, the blue lightning ninja, and the golden ninja.

I gasped, "Issss thisss all the humansssss you have found?" I asked Snappa, "Yessss my lord!"

This is bad, "Search every where near Ninjago City!" I commanded, "But...why my lord?" Snappa asked.

"Because! One of the ninja is missing!" I was angry now.

"Who?" My purple eyes glowed as the frown on my face turned into an evil grin.

"The white ninja of ice."

**Ruby Flare POV**

I was running into the forest, the one that kept my village hidden from outsiders. I had saw a white figure fall into the woods.

When I got to the place where I thought the figure had landed, I saw a person in white pajamas, and next to him was a smoking bag.

I opened the bag and found some clothes, white hoodie, grey pants, and res shoes, probably this guy's stuff.

I ran back into my village and got some of the villagers to help me bring the man into my tree house, since it was the closest place where we could put him.

When the villagers left my tree house to go tell the village elder what had happened, I took the clothes out of the man's bag and used my spinjitsu powers to change him. My blazing fire red tornado died down as I sat down, not used to spinjitsu.

Looking closer, the man looked like my age.

Before he woke up, I went and hid in the shadows, hoping I would get the answers I wanted.


	5. More weapons

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

**Cole POV**

Great, we're trapped inside a small cell, hands tied up, hanging from the celing. WOOOOOOONDERFUL!

I wish I could speak, but somehow, Pythor managed to mute all of us.

I hope Zane can save us all.

**Aurora POV**

I got lost in his eyes, his wonderful light sky blue eyes. It shined so bright, like a robot's glowing eyes. We both sighed.

"Hello?" Venus said, waving her hands infront of our faces, but I did't pay attention. He was so cute... "HELLO?!" Zane and I jumped.

I sternly looked at my best friend who so rudely yelled in my ear. Venus rolled her eyes, then put her hands on her hips, "Well, now that you guys are done staring at each other," I blushed while Zane and I looked at each other for a split second, "Zane here can tell us how he fell into the forest."

I saw Zane's smile fall, "Well, my family and I saw Serpentine atta-" "WOAH! Did you say _Serpentine_?! The ancient race of snake people?!" Rayne gasped, Zane nodded slowly, "As I was saying, my family and I saw Serpentine attacking Ninjago City, before we had the chance to go and fight, I had a huge pain in my eye, and then heard a voice. I then felt myself falling..."

**Zane POV**

"Is that all?" Ruby Flare asked. I nodded slowly.

"Well, we'll help you Zane!" Aurora quickly said. The other three girls looked at Aurora, "We will?"

"Yes we will!" Aurora put her hands on her hips, and I think her eyes are darkening.

Ruby Flare groaned, then crossed her arms, "But I don't feel like helping-"

"_**YOU'RE GONNA HELP OR**_** _ELSE_!**" Aurora's eyes were now black as the night, the white streak in her hair glowed as her shadow grew bigger.

Rayne, Ruby Flare, and Venus cowered in fear from their friend's dark side, even I was startled.

Aurora's eyes faded back into her snow like eyes, and her white hair streak stopped glowing.

"Ugh, sorry guys...and Zane." She gave a faint smile to me.

"I do not mean to anger you...again...but, what happened?" I asked.

Venus stood back up from her cowering, "Well, Aurora has two sides to her personality, a cute, helpful, happy light side, and a dark, mean evil side, the side you just witnessed."

"Ok..." I was defenitly confused now.

Ruby Flare and Rayne stood up. Ruby Flare looked at me, "Well, you do look pitiful, so I'll help you." Ruby Flare gave me a strait face.

Rayne and Venus's face glowed with excitement, "We'll help too!"

"Wonderful! I am grateful for your help." I happily said.

Aurora took out two daggers, one dagger was a bright snowy white color with a dark handle that had a yin-yang symbol on it, the yang part was glowing. The other dagger was a night dark black color with a light handle that had a yin-yang symbol on it too, the yin part was glowing.

Venus took out a whip, its handle was light green with flowerpetals mixed into it and the lash of the whip was a vine, fully grown.

Rayne took out a spear, the sharp part was glass, and inside the glass was clouds. The handle was filled with light, lighting, snow and rain. (that's why I called her RAYNE)

Ruby Flare took out two swords, both had red handles that looked like they were on fire, and the blade was shard and black.

I was shocked on how their weapons were, so fascinating and beautiful.

"We'll head out tomorrow, would you like to practice with us so you can be ready for the Serpentine?" Venus asked.

I grinned, "Sure, but I have to warn you all, I'm a very skilled ninja."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long guys! I was super busy. I'm relived to get this chapter done! **


	6. Serpentine Plans

**I don't own Ninjago WARNING, short chapter ahead, like, REALLY SHORT. I wanted to give you a glimpse of whats happening with the Serpentine. **

* * *

**Pythor POV**

They've searched EVERYWHERE and they still haven't found that ninja. Where could he be?!

"Lord Pythor, we have newssss from a Rattelcopter!" Skales said. I was delighted to hear that.

"Tell me Skalessss, what isss the newsss?" I asked.

"The Rattlecopter found a foresssst outsssside Ninjago City.!" Skales said. I couldn't belive it, a forest outside Ninjago City! Impossible! The city is in the middle of a desert! How can there be a forest?

"And how did they exactly find this 'foressst'?" I asked. I saw Skales hesitate at first.

"W-Well, the Rattlecopter ssssaw some water, and he wassss really thirsssssty, so he landed hisss Rattlecopter to pick up the water and drink it, but before he could drink it, it suddenly went to the left. When he went to go and retrieve it, he sssssaw a foresssst, the treessss and sssskiessss were filled with aurorasssss!"

"Wait, did you sssssay 'aurorasssss'?" I asked. Skales nodded, "Yesss my lord!"

A grin grew on my face, "Prepare the vehiclessssss and prepare many SSSSerpentine warriorsssss!" "But why my lord?"

"Becaussssse, that sssso called foressst isssss the legendary Aurora Village, home of the Twin Daggerssss of Balance!"


End file.
